


Coulrophobia

by SkippingStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I am not sorry, M/M, Neurosurgeon!Cas, Pediatrician!Gabriel, Sam being afraid of clowns, There is cursing, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippingStone/pseuds/SkippingStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Gabriel in the hospital Dean works in. It is a ridiculous and embarrassing incident but it leaves quite the impression on both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This includes Nurse!Dean and Neurosurgeon!Cas and Pediatrician!Gabriel. It is also a possible setting for a mpreg'vers. I am having an idea or two. There is nothing mentioned concerning mpreg so far, but I left the possibility open and you can read this one safely if it grosses you out! If it doesn't keep your eyes open for more.
> 
> So far it is just a ficlet and anything more will be posted separately! Thank you :)

Sam Winchester entered the hospital smiling. After all his day couldn't get better. He got his grades for his last semester and received two letters, inviting him for interviews for the internships he applied for. Beyond that his brother called and left a message asking him to drop by the hospital to pick up his part of the care-package Bobby still sent out once a month. They’d asked him to stop sending them. He had his full ride at Stanford and Dean had a steady job that got him through the month just fine. Bobby insisted, though both he and Dean were quite sure it was more of Ellen blackmailing him into insisting, than anything else.

Initially they planned to have lunch but he got a text from Dean asking him to come up, he needed to skip his break though they could have coffee in the nurses' room. Sam was okay with that, he was just happy to see Dean at all. Five minutes a week was all they could manage, currently. Dean and Cas had gone through the ordeal of trying to gain custody of Cas' six year old son; when they could find time in the middle of all that they needed to remind themselves that they still had a relationship, one that required Dean and Cas to take some time for themselves. Sam was okay with that, it allowed him to focus on his studies and to spend some time on his own. After his last exam two weeks ago he spent three full days in bed, then a whole day playing sports and the day after he read a novel for the sheer pleasure of reading. He had one hell of a time. So he went inside, walked over to the elevators and went up to the pediatric ward on the third floor.

What Sam wasn't expecting, but what he should have expected based on the variety of balloons all over the floor was that today had to be somewhat of a special day at the pediatric ward. He could see Dean walking down the hall, caring a big basin, picking up the funny looking objects. He quickened his step, after all this was a hospital ward and there were sick patients, calling him wasn’t an option. The doors to the patient's rooms were mostly open and while catching a short look into the rooms he noted that the beds were all empty and some of them even were missing. He caught up with his brother who was leaning down to pick up a stack of little balloons and some confetti.

“Dean, hey!” Dean turned around and the breath Sam just took got stuck in his windpipe. “Take that thing off your face!” He demanded and internally prayed that this picture of his brother wearing a red clown's nose  
wouldn't haunt his dreams.

“That is ridiculous, you know that Sammy!” Dean laughed outwardly while pulling the red nose from his face. He set aside the basin of balloons and wrapped his arms around his still shaken brother.

“That is not funny Dean, I can't stand seeing anything remotely clown-related, and you know that!”

“I really thought you would have grown out of that by now!” Dean still couldn't brush the grin from his face. “How about you sit down and I will bring that to the circus?” Dean pointed to the balloons. “If someone from the board sees this they’ll shut it down. And the kids have the time of their life, can’t risk it.”

While walking Sam down to the nurses’ office, he explained to Sam that they had a circus party today. Usually they have the doctors wearing clown's costumes once a week while having rounds on the patients, but today they decided to make it special. That was also why he couldn't make an extended break.

Dean parked Sam in the nurses’ room and promised to be back in five minutes. He showed him where the cups were and left him to go fix their drinks. Dean was right, it was ridiculous but there was little Sam could do about it, seeing a clown turned him into a five year old, wanting to hide under his bed. Sadly though he had grown out of this option about twenty years ago. He quietly remembered his first confrontation with a clown and to this day he was not sure whether this was the start of his horror for clowns or if back then it had already manifested itself. Ellen had taken him, his brother and Jo to the circus one day. Sam remembered it being loud. Full of people all around them cheering. They were sitting quiet close, first row actually, and made the most sense when he thought about it. He was crying sitting on Ellen's lap, his face pressed into her shoulder. Perhaps Dean and Jo had too much fun for Ellen to leave with him or there was no possible way to navigate them out of the tent, Sam didn't know. What he could remember was one of the clowns coming over to them, wanting to be nice and funny to make him stop crying, but that resulted in him screaming louder. Then they needed to leave, both Jo and Dean wouldn't play with him for days.

Nowadays he did his best to avoid any situations that would put him face to face with clowns. He took a deep breath, pushing the topic to the back of his mind and counted three teaspoons of sugar into Dean's cup. He stirred it and turned around to put the cups on the table, when right in this moment the figure of his nightmares stepped into the room which resulted in him dropping one of the cups due to shock.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed loudly, grasping for a kitchen towel, trying to prevent the beverage from running all over the floor. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He wanted to slap himself, an imagined twin of him stood beside him, slowly clapping, calling attention to the fact that this was a fricking hospital and there were no evil clowns! “Fuck!” The clown started to laugh.

“Oh lord, sorry man, let me help you.” The clown stepped into the room, opening a cupboard and reaching for more towels. “Actually I was looking for Dean but I can't say finding you was bad luck, though you seem somewhat nervous here. But don't worry that is usually the impression I leave on people.” The man chatted along all the while Sam wanted to scream at him to please leave the room. He was absolutely capable of handling this mess but he wanted also to laugh at the comment. “Positively nervous of course... with you however I am not entirely sure... Are you alright, man? Your breath is a bit short for my liking, however when I think about it....”

Sam avoided looking up, trying to get the coffee from running under the fridge, it kept him from hearing half of the words the man in the horrible clowns-costume was saying. While also trying to remind himself that he was a grown man and that he was absolutely making a fool of himself right now. He told himself to keep breathing and wait for the guy to leave, but he didn't seem to plan on leaving any time soon. How was he supposed to tell him that he would probably freak out the moment he looked him in the face.

“Really though, are you alright? You look a bit green over there. I mean I know that I have a dazzling nature but your reaction is quite unique. But unique is good, I like unique! There don't step on the broken cup!”

“Hey Gabe, do me a favor and leave for a minute and don't come back until you're changed!” Dean choose this moment to save his little brother from any further embarrassment. “And stop hitting on my brother! That’s disgusting.”

“Oh. Oohhh! Yeah of course.” He remained standing there beside Sam for a moment longer, looking from him to Dean. “So that is your brother! Hotness runs in the family, I like that!”

“Gabe, piss off!” Another voice, Cas', floated to his ears and then finally the man in the clown costume left and Sam lifted his gaze from the floor to look at his brother. Dean tried to suppress a smile and shortly kissed his husband on the side of the lips. Cas looked a bit more concerned when he stepped away from Dean and came into the room to finish what the clown had started. “That is not funny Dean and I hate you. I hope you know that I will never come here again!” Sam knew that he sounded like a teenager and he felt terribly embarrassed about the whole situation. Cas took the towel from his hands and assessed the damage, deciding that it was well enough removed and pushed Sam into one of the chairs, pressing the remaining coffee cup into his hands and picked the broken one from the floor.

“Are you alright now? Maybe you should consider seeing a therapist if it affects you so strongly?” Cas, always the voice of reason, suggested. Before he could answer however, his brother interrupted.

“As long as he’s able to make a bitch face he is perfectly alright. Now what’s the reason you’re gracing us with your presence? Shouldn't you be in surgery or something?”

“The surgery was rescheduled. That’s why I am here actually. I called Mr. Fitzgerald to ask him if we could have our appointment tomorrow morning instead of today.” While Cas talked, Sam turned around to prepare another two cups. Dean listened. Sam assumed that for the moment he had totally forgotten he was in the room and what just happened. Which left him the possibility of collecting himself and taking a moment to breath. “But there wasn’t another appointment for two weeks and I know this isn’t the best solution but he suggested you could meet him on your own...” Cas' voice sounded apologetic and small and judging by Deans face it seemed as if it was in order. It was so important to him to get custody for Finn.

“Cas! This is important! That is exactly the impression we didn't want to make. Of course I can go there on my own but you promised you would make it. I arranged for Lisa to jump in for me in an emergency as soon as we made the appointment!” Dean still stood in the entrance to the room. His arms crossed in front of his chest, pressing his teeth together and starred Cas down. Now Sam would be glad to be anywhere but here. He didn't even know why he thought it was a good idea to visit his brother when his day had been perfect so far. He had been having such a nice day. He wanted to smack his head fall down on the table. His luck was catching up on him.

“I am sorry Dean, I really am. I tried to reach Crowley to take over but he is still in the plane and there has been a major car accident and my OP was needed. The surgery cannot wait Dean, I am sorry I really tried to figure out a way to make it.”

Dean didn't answer, Sam could see a little girl pop up beside Dean, tears running down her face. “Hey little bug, what is the problem?” Dean got down to her level, she leaned over to him and murmured something in his ear. Dean smiled at her and took her hand, disappearing from the door leaving behind Sam and Cas.

“He put his heart into that. I really hope this works out, I know that it is what Finn wants and I see that it is the best thing to do considering my ex-wife’s behavior, and I want it too, I really do! I am so afraid this is going to break his heart though when the judge decides against our case.”

Sam thought about it for a moment. He was no professional just yet but he had a good feeling that Dean and Cas could gain full custody of Finn. Right now Cas and his ex-wife shared custody but it wasn't working out at all. She wouldn't keep appointments, which sometimes resulted in Cas not being able to see Finn for weeks on end. She kept information from him and made important decisions alone that should have been made with Cas. She lied to him and would rather employ a babysitter to watch Finn instead of calling Cas or Dean, asking if they had time on their hands. Finn had told them that sometimes there was a babysitter watching him for up to four nights a week and he never saw his mother during the day because she was working all the time, but beyond that it was his wish to live with Cas and Dean. Sam had observed with his own eyes how crushed Finn was every time he needed to leave his Dad's home. Once Sam was present when Bela would fetch him from Dean and Cas' place, he wouldn't stop crying and for nearly twenty minutes he would hold on to Cas, not letting go, screaming his lungs out and begging to stay. If their lawyer was doing his job right there was no reason for the judge not to decide in the interest of the child.

Sam was ripped from his thoughts when Cas' beeper disrupted the silence. He took a fast sip from his coffee, said a short goodbye and stormed from the room, leaving Sam on his own. He considered closing the door so no one would come in unannounced but then Dean came back and finally sat down across from him.

He looked at him and he was again grinning. “Really Sam, do something about it!”

“I'll remind you of that when we discuss taking a plane home the next time! Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

They both smiled a bit but neither said another thing. There was plenty to talk about but the mood was off now. Sam knew that Dean was lost in his thoughts and he himself still wasn't done being embarrassed. He would adamantly deny that he was also a bit afraid that another clown would walk in. Dean looked at his watch.

“The show is over soon and I need to help the kids find their beds again.” He stood up and Sam nodded, taking a sip from his coffee and standing up as well. “Let’s make Friday pizza-night? Finn is supposed to be over and Bela will do her best do keep appointments right now, thinking this will improve her chances...” Dean rubbed his face with both hands and remained standing there for a moment, shoulders hanging low. He looked far smaller than he was at that moment and Sam wanted to help him somehow, but there wasn't really much he could do.

“Sounds great, Dean. I’ll be there, promise.”

“If he comes, I want to be there as well!” A voice spoke from the hall and seconds later a blond man came into the room, wearing pink scrubs, a wide grin on his still not color-free face. There sure had been put effort into the attempt to remove the paint, though, it lingered still around the eyes, in the crook of the nose and at the hairline.

“Really Gabe, use a mirror! You still look like a clown!” Dean grinned at his own joke. “And forget it, you won't come! Finn will go nuts and won't sleep and we know how that ends!”

“Oh Dean-o! Please.”

“I need to go, sorry Sammy.” Sam winked him out of the room, staying behind with the pediatrician.

“So... Sammy.”

“It's Sam!”

“Sam it is! I own you a cuppa for frightening you into the next century. But if it’s inconvenient now, how about I be your date for that pizza night you just agreed to go to?” Sam's eyes widened at the boldness of this guy. He didn't even consider that maybe men weren't his cup of tea. And Sam liked that. He liked that he needed to grin at the man when minutes earlier he had scared the shit out of him.

“Look, Gabriel...”

“It's Gabe, and I am not excepting a no for an answer!”

They starred each other down for a long moment. Neither of the men gave in. After a while they grinned at each other and started laughing. Sam felt all the embarrassment drain out of him.

“Coffee it is then!”

“Lead the way!” Sam gesture and walked after the guy. He had no idea what had possessed him but that man had drawn him into his spell. When they walked down the hall, Gabe talked on and on, in the background Sam could hear Dean muttering a string of no, no, no and a desperate 'Sammy'. It made Sam laugh and he lifted his head to wink at his brother, feeling him starring after him. Maybe the day would continue to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, my Tumblr is takingtheroadforgotten.tumblr.com


End file.
